


Misery Chained and Personified

by Clownnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Dreamons, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resurrection, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownnap/pseuds/Clownnap
Summary: When Ghostbur had returned to the glade the next day, Dream was still there, cracked mask and all, floating just above the snow with his knees squished against his chest and gold chains gently flowing in the frigid breeze.Or, Ghost!Dream, but i actually have a plot this time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 435





	Misery Chained and Personified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur gets lost while traveling back to L’manberg.
> 
> He meets two new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi if your reading this I’m still continuing this I’m just rewriting the first chapter and second :]

Ghostbur didn’t want to admit it, but he was completely and utterly lost.

  
  


Now Ghostbur would think he was generally someone who had a good sense of direction, due to the fact that he had frequently made his way from L’manberg to Technoblade’s cottage that was practically in the middle of nowhere. The more he thought about it though, he began to realize why he always brought his fluffy blue-wooled companion, Friend, with him. The sheep would always drag him away from any distractions that would catch the curious ghost’s eye and potentially lead them off trail.

  
  


However this time Ghostbur had decided to let Friend stand stationary at Techno’s house as he just wanted to fetch some more blue from his sewers. On his way over to L’manberg he remembers spotting a peculiar pink sheep trudging through the snowy fields and immediately getting entranced in the sight. The pink sheep reminded Ghostbur of Friend, with his unusual colored wool, and he had decided to try and get him a new companion.

  
  


Ghostbur had tried everything in his power to try and get the sheep to follow him, but the creature would just brush him off with a flick of its ear, or trod away. As a last resort, Ghostbur had pulled out some blue, and was delighted to see the pink sheep raise its head in interest.

  
  


By the time he had gotten the sheep to follow him, the sun had started to set, and the moon was peeking over to take place. In addition, Ghostbur had felt a small sting on his hand, and had looked up to see snowflakes starting to fall.

  
  


Which led him to where he was now, taking cover in a nearby birch forest, waiting for the storm to pass.

  
  


Ghostbur groaned when the wind started to pick, more snow starting to fall even heavier. He felt a nudge at his hand, and looked to see the pink sheep staring at the blue clutched in his grasp. He smiled at the adorable animal trying to get to the small stone and patted its head.

  
  


“Maybe there’s a way to L’manberg from here,” Ghostbur wondered to himself aloud and decided to start floating deeper into the forest. The pink sheep only bleated in response and followed after.

  
  


* * *

It had been a while since Ghostbur had first set off into the unfamiliar woods. He tried to make small talk with the pink sheep before fully indulging into his ramblings about a multitude of things such as L’manberg, his library, Phil, Techno, Tommy, anything he could think of really. The sheep had been a patient listener, bleating in replies to questions while it trailed the ghost.

  
  


“Y’know, I should really get you a name now,” Ghostbur stated. The pink sheep didn’t respond this time, but he could still hear the small crunches of snow as the animal lingered behind his form.

  
  


“Maybe something like.. Pinky!” He suggested, but he felt the sheep headbutt him from behind. “Okay, that’s a no. Maybe companion?” The sheep bleat lowly this time. “Another no, huh? How about something like- oof!” The ghost was cut off as he felt his body, well, form, bump into something.

  
  


“Wha-” Ghostbur was cut off yet again as he took in the sight in front of him.

  
  


He could tell the figure in front of him was a ghost, due to the legs and feet floating slightly off the ground. The spirit was hunched over with his arms drooping lazily and head hanging down, as if he were grieving over something. A dirty dark lime cloak hung over his shoulders with the hood off, and Ghostbur could see faded dirty blonde hair on the back of the figure’s head.

  
  


“Hello fellow ghost buddy!” Ghostbur greets excitedly at the sight of another ghost. “What are you doing out here by yourself?”

  
  


The ghost turns at the chatter, and Ghostbur doesn’t hold back the surprised gasp that escapes him.

  
  


Staring back at him, in the flesh, well not really, is Dream with a broken mask and chains tugging at his wrists.

  
  


Dream’s mask was cracked, and part of it was broken off which revealed his half-lidded, dulled out left eye. The binds that tightly clamped around his wrists were a brightly glimmering gold, and they glinted with some kind of enchantment. Dream’s axe, Nightmare, was also strapped to his back under the cloak. Ghostbur could barely the netherite blade peeking over the ghost’s shoulder appearing purple with the mass amount of enchantments applied to it.

  
  


“Woah! You're a ghost, Dream!” Ghostbur exclaims as if the spirit in front of him hadn’t already known. Dream nods nonetheless and the two are plunged into silence as Ghostbur continues inspecting him.

  
  


“Wait, that means you’re dead! How did you die, Dream?” Ghostbur asks in awe and not horror like any other normal person would do if they found the SMP leader was dead. Well, Ghostbur wasn’t the average being anyways.

  
  


The ghost of Dream lifts one arm up and gestures with his head towards the golden binds as if it weren’t obvious enough. Ghostbur reaches out and grasps the chain within his hand, running his fingers along the gold.

  
  


“Woah, how did you get these on your arms?” Dream just shrugs and lets out a small huff.

  
  


“Oh! These are enchanted with curse of binding and unbreaking III, I think I saw these in Techno’s chests one time but i’m not sure. That reminds me of the time I had put on a helmet with curse of binding on it. It was pretty funny since Tubbo and Fundy had to waste a perfectly good helmet when they broke it off me. I’m pretty sure it was actually meant for Phil, but they kept denying it.” Ghostbur fell back into his usual ramblings about anything and everything that came to mind. He only stopped once a loud and annoyed bleat cut though his speaking.

  
  


The pink sheep that had to endure through the two ghosts’ interactions headbutted Ghostbur and raised its head towards the sky. Ghostbur allows the sheep’s gaze to see that the sky had cleared, and that the moon was high into the sky by now.

  
  


“Oh! We can find our way back to L’manberg now!” Ghostbur says and grabs Dream’s hand and holds out more blue so the two could follow. However, as they barely started to make their way back, Ghostbur was suddenly stopped for the third time that night.

  
  


The ghost looks back and finds that his new companion is floating a few feet behind him. His nonexistent brain quickly connects the dots and looks at the chains clamped onto Dream’s wrists.

  
  


“Ah, that’s going to be a problem.” Ghostbur thinks for a moment. “I’m sure Technoblade of Phil will let me borrow a pickaxe. Just stay here and I’ll be back soon! I promise, Dream!”

  
  


Dream nods and floats back to where the chains connect to the ground feet away. Ghostbur turns to start on his new quest to get a pickaxe when he stops in realization.

  
  


“Wait, Dream!” The dirty blond ghost turns to look at him, “Do you happen to know where L’manberg is?” Dream nods his head to the right and Ghostbur smiles. “Thank you Dream! I promise I’ll be back soon!”

And with that, Ghostbur sets off on his journey once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don’t respond to comments I’m nervous and don’t really expect any 🥲


End file.
